Ultraman Ginga S The Movie
Ultraman Ginga S the Movie: Showdown! Ultra 10 Warriors!! is a Japanese superhero film, serving as the film adaptation of the 2014 Ultra Series television series Ultraman Ginga S. It was released in March 14, 2015 in Japan and legally screened in English dub by the Philippine cinema chain SM Cinema. The film will also be release on January 8, 2017 in the United States along with Ultraman X: Here It Comes! Our Ultraman as a double feature. Actors of the English dub were announced in December 10, 2016 by SciFi Japan. Synopsis :Main article: List of Ultraman Ginga characters At Planet Juran, a golden being known as Etelgar fought Ultraman Cosmos and easily defeated him. Summoning his accomplice Arina on his palm, she imprisons Cosmos in their Space Time Castle. Cosmos quickly releases Musashi from him but to their horror, other Ultra Warriors falls victim as well such as Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Nexus, Max and Mebius. Ultraman Zero, having pursue Etelgar in various dimensions, met and attacked the fiend once again but the latter retreated, saying that Zero is rather a "main dish". While travelling in the Space Time Castle, Arina and Etelgar set their sight on Ultraman Ginga, the Ultra Warrior of the future. Meanwhile, UPG members celebrated the return of Hikaru Raidō from a year-long wandering around the world. After giving UPG members their gifts, he was presented with their newest member Sakuya, who was scouted by Captain Jinno as a liaison to the Victorian and humanity and Mana, who was destroyed during Vict Lugiel's attack but later rebuilt by Tomoya through imprints and memories left from her Victorium necklace. The party was soon interrupted with an alarm. This eventually leads its members to a giant castle which position itself in a nearby city. Arina approaches the UPG members and orders for Ultraman Ginga to appear but the team instead attacked her. Arina soon revealed the Ultra Warriors in her captive before Musashi steps in and joined the UPG while Etelgar approached as well. Victory appeared and battled Etelgar before Hikaru decided to help him and transformed into Ultraman Ginga. Etelgar however resisted all their attacks easily without a flinch and had them on the ropes but before they could be captured by Arina, the two quickly cancelled their transformations and Sakuya provided them a cover. During that time, her Victorium necklace release a wave which emitted a huge pain to Arina before she was picked up by Etelgar. Back at the Live Base, Musashi introduced himself as the host of Ultraman Cosmos and told them of Etelgar's mission to seal Ultra Warriors. Captain Jinno complied to his help and assured that the whole UPG are willing to help him. After Etelgar healed Arina from her headache, she intruded the Live Base and set her sight on the hosts of Ultraman Ginga and Victory. While Arisa, Gōki and Mana fought the female warrior, Sho threw his necklace, which disoriented Arina for her to regain back her senses. When Hikaru introduces himself and his Ultraman identity, Arina panickedly recalled her past: long ago, her planet Zandt was destroyed by Ultraman Ginga until Etelgar and his Space Time Castle rescued her. Musashi revealed that her story was a fabrication made by Etelgar to have her join him in his conquest. Said being arrived and put Arina under his control again before retrieving her. Although initially aim to attack Ginga and Victory, Zero instead appeared from a black hole and strike him quickly. After a short scuffle, Zero tried to use Final Ultimate Zero but the attack only destroyed his scarf and his mask. Alongside Arina, the two retreated back to the Space Time Castle as she broadcast a warning for Hikaru to surrender himself within 2 hours or else the captured Ultra Warriors shall be destroyed. After Tomoya analyzes Arina's mirror, he discovered that both the mirror and the Victorium shared the same frequency and thus by using the Victorium to shatter the mirror, they can release all of the imprisoned Ultra Warriors. Musashi sent Hikaru and Sho in a training by Ultraman Zero, who handcuffed them to each other in hopes to teach them to cooperate. The rest of the UPG members and Musashi were sent to the mission instead while provided with Shepherdon's Spark Doll by Sho but once infiltrated the castle, Etelgar imprisoned them except Musashi in their nightmares, leaving him to fight against Arina. Once their training completed, the handcuffs used to restrain them transforms into their true forms, the Ultra Fusion Brace. As Zero narrated, the object was entrusted to them by Ultraman King, the legendary figure of the Land of Light. Hikaru delivered the news of his and Sho's success to his comrades, giving them the strength to fight against their nightmares and finally waking up, using Shepherdon's power to release the Ultra Warriors. Musashi rejoin Cosmos and followed the escaping Ultra Warriors as they bestow their powers to the Ultra Fusion Brace in Hikaru's possession. As things went beyond his expectations, Etelgar manipulated the citizens' fears and created a gigantic copy of Dark Lugiel. Hikaru and Sho perform the Ultra Touch and bring forth an Ultra Warrior resulted from their alter-ego's combination: Ultraman Ginga Victory. The new figure easily phased through Dark Lugiel's attack and destroyed it via Ginga Victory Breaker. Joined by the rest of the Heisei Ultra Warriors, the group marched towards the tower, but Etelgar created multiple copies of their past enemies, leaving Cosmos and Ginga Victory to reach the upper level. Etelgar and Arina attacked them with their full strength until Cosmos assumed Eclipse Mode, purifying Arina from Etelgar's influence. Through Hikaru's persuasion, Arina manages to regain her memories and finally brought by Cosmos from safety, as Ginga Victory resumes battle. The other Ultra Warriors emerge victorious from their battles and Ginga Victory chased Etelgar to space, now finally realised his true motives behind the captures of the Ultra Warriors, which is due to their bonds with humanity before finishing him for good with Ultra Fusion Shoot. The rest of the Ultra Warriors soon destroyed the Space Time Castle with Crossover Formation. As the rest of the Heisei Ultras return, Musashi/Cosmos brought Arina with him after entrusting the safety of the Earth to UPG, Hikaru and Show. Sho was later recruited into the ranks of UPG and the rest of the crew saluted to the viewers after the ending credits roll. Production This movie is first announced in November 2014. Takuya Negishi, actor of Hikaru Raidō stated that his favorite Ultraman as a child is Ultraman Cosmos and is delighted to work alongside Musashi's actor, Taiyo Sugiura. Cast Japanese Cast ;Actors *Hikaru Raidō/Ultraman Ginga (Voice): Takuya Negishi *Sho/Ultraman Victory (Voice): Kiyotaka Uji *Arina: Arisa Komiya *Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos (Voice): Taiyo Sugiura *Arisa Sugita: Yukari Taki *Gōki Matsumoto: Takahiro Kato *Tomoya Ichijōji: Takuya Kusakawa *Sakuya: Rina Koike *Mana: Moga Mogami *Queen Kisara (Flashback): Mirai Yamamoto *Yoshiaki Jinno: Ryuichi Ohura ;Voice actors *Ultraman Zero: Mamoru Miyano *Ultraman Dyna: Takeshi Tsuruno *Ultraman Gaia: Takeshi Yoshioka *Ultraman Mebius: Jun Fukuyama *Ultraman Tiga: You Murakami *Ultraman Nexus: Kōichi Toshima *Ultraman Max: Kenta Matsumoto *Jiangshi: Tetsuo Kishi *Etelgar: Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Dark Lugiel: Tomokazu Sugita *Ginga Spark Voice: Yoshihisa Kawahara (Uncredited) English Dub Actors *Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga: Nicholas Clark *Sho/Ultraman Victory: Bryan Forrest *Arina: Gabrielle Union *Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos: Rob Lowe *Arisa Sugita: Chloë Grace Moretz *Gōki Matsumoto: Matthew Mercer *Tomoya Ichijōji: Alan Tudyk *Sakuya: Lacey Chabert *Mana: Ginnifer Goodwin *Yoshiaki Jinno: Kiefer Sutherland *Ultraman Zero: Daniel Van Thomas *Ultraman Dyna: Brendan Fraser *Ultraman Gaia: Ken Watanabe *Ultraman Mebius: Hayden Christensen *Ultraman Tiga: Keanu Reeves *Ultraman Nexus: Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Ultraman Max: Mark Hamill *Spark Device voice: Fred Tatasciore *Etelgar: Paul Giamatti *Queen Kisara: Carrie Fisher *Jianhsi, Dark Lugiel: Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Spin-off The miniseries Ultra Fight Victory was released as a spin-off of the film. Theme song ;Ending theme *"The Song of Ultraman Victory 2015" **Music and Lyrics by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez **Performed by Imagine Dragons and Ariana Grande **Produced by Imagine Dragons and John Paesano **Imagine Dragons appears courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records **Ariana Grande appears courtresy of Republic Records *"The Song of Ultraman Ginga 2015" **Music and Lyrics by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez **Performed by Coldplay and Miley Cyrus **Produced by David Foster, Miley Cyrus, Rik Simpson and Stargate **Coldplay appears courtesy of Parlophone Records UK/Atlantic Recording Corp. **Miley Cyrus appears courtesy of Hollywood Records ;Insert song *"The Song of the Hero" **Written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez **Performed by Blake Shelton **Courtesy of Warner Music Nashville **By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Music used for the film *"Theme from 'Ultraman Zero'" **Written by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard *"Theme from 'Ultraman Mebius'" **Written by Michael Giacchino *"Theme from 'Ultraman Nexus'" **Written by Harry Gregson-Williams *"Theme from 'Ultraman Max'" **Written by Randy Edelman *"Theme from 'Ultraman Gaia'" **Written by Alan Silvestri *"Theme from 'Ultraman Tiga'" **Written by Elmer Bernstein *"Theme from 'Ultraman Dyna'" **Written by Jerry Goldsmith *"Theme from 'Ultraman Cosmos'" **Written by Harry Gregson-Williams External links *[http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/movie Ultraman Ginga] at Tsuburaya Productions Category:2015 films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Ultra Series films Category:Shochiku films Category:Alien visitations in fiction Category:Film scores by John Paesano Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:Walden Media films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Film scores by Roger Suen Category:Film scores by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro Category:Film scores by David Fleming